Navidad
by Adarae
Summary: Ginny le hace una llamada de auxilio a Hermione. Necesita que pase la Navidad con su familia para mantener entretenido a Ron.


**Esta historia la escribí para un amigo invisible, creo que en el 2005 (lo siento, pero no tengo muy claro el año). Espero que lo disfrutéis y que disculpéis los pequeños fallos que pueda contener teniendo en cuenta que, con los años, he mejorado en algunas cosas.**

**- Navidad -**

**29 de diciembre**

Estoy en mi casa, hablando con mi madre, cuando suena el teléfono.

— Para ti, Hermione — grita mi padre y yo, asombrada, lo cojo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Ginny? — mi coeficiente intelectual debería bajar varios puntos por esta conversación, pero es que se me hace muy raro oírla al otro lado — ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

— Desde el pueblo de al lado. Es que Harry… Bueno y yo. Y claro, ya sabes.

— ¿De qué me estas hablando?

— ¿Puedes venir a casa a pasar estos días? Hasta el 2 de enero más o menos — pregunta atropellada.

— Sí, claro. Llegaré esta tarde.

— Gracias, te debo la vida.

Cuelgo sin terminar de entender de qué va todo esto. La verdad es que esperaba pasar las fiestas con mi familia, pero Ginny parecía demasiado ansiosa y es mi amiga.

Hablo con mis padres, que parecen un poco decepcionados, pero después de todo pasé con ellos la navidad. Así que al final ceden y yo hago mi maleta. Vestidos, vaqueros y camisas, acompañados de culpabilidad.

Llego a La Madriguera a la hora del té. Toda la familia reunida, excepto Percy. Un mar de cabezas pelirrojas me saludan con entusiasmo. Fleur y Ginny me abrazan un buen rato, hasta que Harry las aparta entre risas diciendo que es su turno.

Los gemelos, Bill, Charlie… Todos tienen un momento para saludarme y felicitarme las fiestas. Todos menos Ron. Ron, que se mantiene apartado, mirándome sin decir nada. Ron, que parece extraño y me hace sentir rara.

La cena es animada pero estoy cansada, así que me disculpo, doy las buenas noches y me meto en la cama.

**30 de diciembre**

Me despierto más o menos temprano. Pero me quedo con los ojos cerrados. Pensando. Hasta que Ginny se acerca a mi cama.

— ¿Estás despierta?

— Sí — contesto con la voz aun tomada por el sueño, levantando las mantas para que la pelirroja no se congele por el frío. Noto su peso a mi lado y abro los ojos para ver su cara radiante de felicidad -. Ahora cuéntame. ¿Por qué estoy aquí y sobre todo… cómo es que no mandaste una lechuza?

— Fue idea de Harry — empieza a decir un poco ruborizada — Lo siento, Herm, pero nos está volviendo locos, es como una pesadilla. Mirándonos con rencor, haciéndonos sentir mal por cogernos de la mano... Terminaré por matarlo — Y no hace falta que diga de quién habla, lo sé con certeza.

— Ron — articulo en un susurro-. Me habéis traído para que entretenga a Ron.

— No, no es eso — intenta justificarse mi amiga-. Es sólo que se nota que te echa de menos y se siente solo. Tú eres su amiga.

Sí, eso soy, su amiga. Porque aunque creí que las señales eran claras, se ve que no las percibí bien. Cada día se aleja mas de mí, cada día se mete más en su interior y ya no se cómo alcanzarle. Pero no le digo nada de esto a su hermana. Sólo sonrío.

— Tranquila, os ayudaré.

El día pasa despacio, como si el año viejo se aferrase con uñas y dientes a su dominio y se resistiese a dejar que el nuevo ocupe su puesto.

Ginny me ha enseñado su vestido de color azul pálido con mangas largas, sin hombros y una falda larguísima que la cubre casi hasta los pies, sus zapatos de tacón también azules y su ropa interior, quizás un poco atrevida para mi gusto. Todo preparado para la última noche del año.

Suspiro mirando mi vestido de color negro. Es largo hasta la rodilla y al verlo Ginny ha puesto muy mala cara.

— Parecerás una monja.

— Lo sé.

— Anda, vamos a ver a mi madre, a ella seguro que se le ocurre algo.

Y por desgracia para mí, Fleur se ha unido al comité. Así que al final deciden coger mi vestido como modelo y en un alarde de magia, transformarlo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. No me dejan hacer nada mas que mirar, así que al final he optado por leer un rato para relajarme.

El día termina. Cierro los ojos arropada por las mantas y sonriendo. Puede que al final la fiesta sea incluso divertida.

**31 de diciembre**

Hay algo que me preocupa, aunque no sea del todo capaz de situarlo. Pienso y pienso durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no es hasta que Fred me besa por sexta vez en el día, bajo el muérdago, cuando me doy cuenta.

Desde que llegue me percaté de que la señora Weasley había puesto muérdago por toda la casa. Era difícil no coincidir con alguien mientras andabas.

El primero fue Harry en la puerta del salón. Ambos nos pusimos serios y, con grandes aspavientos y promesas de amor eterno que mantenían a duras penas las carcajadas, nos dimos un beso teatral, mientras Ginny nos tiraba cojines y nos llamaba traidores. Fue muy divertido.

Charlie apenas posó los labios sobre los míos, en un gesto fraternal, que me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Como si ese beso fuese una promesa de protección, como si para aquella familia yo fuese una más.

Los gemelos no paraban de arrinconarme y la verdad es que no podía dejar de reír ante sus excusas, cada vez más rocambolescas, ni ante su modo de guiñarme el ojo antes de inclinarse sobre mí y besarme. Sólo una broma. Sólo Fred y George jugando a un juego del que yo, todavía, desconocía la mayoría de las reglas.

El Sr. Weasley depositó un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla cuando coincidimos bajo el de la cocina.

Incluso Ginny me besó jaleada por sus hermanos mayores que reían sin parar. Bueno de CASI todos sus hermanos mayores.

Porque en el momento en que Fred volvió a juntar nuestros labios, me di cuenta de que solo había un hombre en esa casa al que no había besado en todos esos días, precisamente al único al que quería besar, Ronald Weasley.

El resto del día me fijo en que parece saber de memoria la distribución del muérdago, a pesar de que éste cambia de sitio. Y que siempre que llegamos a algún punto "peligroso" me cede el paso, simula atarse los cordones o encuentra algo fascinante que ver a través de las nevadas ventanas.

Un dolor sordo se me aposenta en el pecho, impidiéndome respirar. Parecía absurdo, pero era así. Ron evita besarme por todos los medios. ¿Qué había cambiado? Por mucho que le doy vueltas no puedo averiguarlo. Así que me tragué el dolor y seguí como si nada. No quería estropearle la fiesta a nadie más.

Sobre las nueve desaparecemos escalera arriba. Odiaba eso. Odiaba tener que engalanarme como un pavo, arreglarme y maquillarme. Odiaba el peinado, un recogido sobre mi cabeza que dejaba escapar algunos rizos, decorados con pequeñas estrellas que relucían. Odiaba el vestido, de gasa y terciopelo, con un bonito escote y bastante mas largo que el original. Odiaba los pendientes de plata, la gargantilla de terciopelo que ataba mi cuello y los zapatos de tacón que me hacían parecer alta. Pero sobre todo me odiaba por pensar que algo de todo esto importaba, por mirarme y verme bonita en el espejo. Por imaginar que él se quedaría tan atónito al verme, que quizás intentaría besarme.

La cena empieza a las diez y media. Todos los chicos nos lanzan elogios, menos Ron, que silencioso y tenso se sienta a mi lado en la mesa. Me muero de ganas de alargar la mano y rozar la suya bajo el mantel. De que me mire y sonría. Pero no soportaría otro rechazo. Así que mi mano se queda en su sitio y la cena transcurre con normalidad.

A las doce menos diez todos nos levantamos con nuestras copas de champán francés, por supuesto cortesía de Fleur, sonriendo ante la llegada del año nuevo.

En Inglaterra es costumbre besar a la persona que tienes al lado como celebración de la entrada del nuevo año. Miro a Ron, altísimo a mi lado, sonriendo para mí misma, pensando que ya no tendría excusa, que por fuerza tendría que besarme.

Entonces lo impensable ocurre: Ron se va de mi lado, cambiando el sitio con George, para estar junto a Harry. Lo hace de tal manera, de un modo tan sutil, que no creo que nadie en la habitación, a excepción de mí, se haya dado cuenta de nada.

El dolor en mi pecho vuelve, acompañado del nudo en la garganta. Respiro lentamente, concentrándome, alejando de mí la humillación, la pena que en ese momento me inunda y me obligo a gritar la cuenta atrás con los demás. Haciendo gala de una alegría que no siento y celebrando la llegada del nuevo año.

**1 de enero. **

Hace frío, incluso con el abrigo puesto. Ha pasado un rato desde la entrada del año nuevo y ya lo odio. Estoy sentada en el jardín, con mi estúpido peinado, mi estúpido vestido y mis estúpidos zapatos. Derramando toda la pena que se agolpa en mi interior.

No hay sollozos, ni gemidos, sólo el silencioso deslizar de las lágrimas desde mis ojos hasta mis rodillas en un incesante golpeteo que crea cercos de humedad en mi vestido.

Me duele y por más que le doy vueltas no le encuentro sentido. No quiero pensar, sólo olvidar a ese pelirrojo que me ha hecho derramar mas lagrimas de dolor que nadie en toda mi vida.

Oigo el crujir de la nieve. Quizás sea Ginny o Harry, que son los únicos lo suficientemente sobrios como para reparar en mi ausencia. Me da rabia chafarles la fiesta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento. Es superior a mí.

— Deberías entrar — resuena su voz a mi espalda -. Pronto comenzará a nevar.

"Muy bien, Ronald Weasley " — pienso resentida — "¿Has roto tu silencio para decir semejante mamarrachada? Por mí podrías haberte quedado callado." Y sin decirle nada me levanto. Comienzo a andar hacia la oscuridad, sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirijo mis pasos.

Oigo los suyos tras de mí, pisoteando la nieve como un rato antes hizo conmigo. Le odio.

Su mano enorme y cálida se cierra sobre mi, en comparación, diminuta muñeca, haciendo que me detenga.

— Lo siento — me dice en un murmullo. Y por un momento creo que lo ha entendido, que sabe la razón de mis lágrimas. Pero sigue hablando y el instante pasa —. Sé que estas enfadada y sé que es por mi culpa. Pero no merezco que mueras congelada. Por favor, vuelve dentro.

Mi ira se convierte en torbellino justo cuando los primeros copos empiezan a descender sobre nosotros. Todo el odio, la humillación y el dolor que llevo dentro se convierten en un fuego que amenaza con consumirme si no lo suelto. Así que me vuelvo y empiezo a hablar. Lentamente al principio, pero con mayor animosidad conforme el tiempo avanza.

Su mano sigue cerrada sobre mi muñeca, mientras sus ojos azules están clavados en mí, al tiempo que mis palabras fluyen en un torrente que me veo incapaz de parar.

— Nunca nadie en todos mis años de vida... — le sigo diciendo tras una pausa para tomar aire — me ha hecho sentir tan despreciable, ni siquiera Malfoy con sus "sangre sucia". Nada comparable al modo en que me has hecho sentir, al evitar de esa manera darme un sólo beso — termino con la voz rota por el llanto que ya ni me molesto en ocultar.

Su mano cae, mientras me mira con algo que parece incredulidad. Pero no quiero detenerme a pensarlo, sólo quiero correr, salir huyendo y desaparecer. Esconderme entre las mantas intentando encontrar un poco de calor que me deshiele el alma.

Cierro la puerta, corro escaleras arriba y cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta recuerdo que Ginny me dijo nosequé de un hechizo, una ilusión y que esta noche durmiese con Ron, seguido de un interminable numero de "por favor, por favor". Así que sigo subiendo un poco más, abro la puerta, me quito los zapatos y, con abrigo y todo, me meto en la cama de Harry, tapándome la cabeza con las mantas.

Rezo, pidiendo a los dioses en los que no creo que Ron se quede en el piso de abajo, que no suba hasta que me haya dormido o, por lo menos, que al llegar no me hable. Pero por supuesto… no me hacen caso.

Oigo cómo la puerta se abre despacio, cómo entra en la habitación y la cierra a sus espaldas.

Las mantas que me cubrían van bajando lentamente hasta dejar mi cabeza al descubierto. Mi mirada sigue fija en la pared.

— Mírame – ruega su voz en un susurro. Parece angustiado, triste. Pero no quiero verle o le perdonaré y lo que menos deseo en este mundo es perdonarle.

— Hermione, por favor. Date la vuelta y mírame — continúa pidiendo al cabo del rato. Pero yo, tenaz, seguía sin darme la vuelta.

Su paciencia se agota y termina por apartar las mantas. Suelta una maldición al verme acostada con el abrigo mojado, así que me obliga a levantarme para poder quitármelo y después me hace tumbar de nuevo, esta vez cara a cara.

Se ha sentado en el suelo para que nuestras cabezas estén a la misma altura, me vuelve a cubrir con las mantas y me mira en la oscuridad, sin decir nada.

Sus ojos parecen negros, peligrosos, como si algo en su interior hubiese cambiado.

Noto como el calor me asciende por el cuello, llenando mi cara de rubor. Estoy nerviosa y un poco asustada, pero sus ojos fijos en los míos me impiden apartar la mirada.

Hay algo en él, algo que le ronda hace tiempo. Algo nuevo que quizás tiene que ver con ser tan alto, con parecer un poco más amenazador. Algo que me hace sentir pequeña. Algo que asoma a sus ojos haciéndolos parecer peligrosos.

Noto cómo busca las palabras, cómo explora en su interior intentando decirme algo. Entonces mi mano actúa por voluntad propia, posándose sobre su mejilla. Cierra los ojos mientras su mano envuelve la mía.

— Te quiero — sólo esas dos palabras salen de sus labios y las lágrimas vuelven a brotar. Porque con los ojos cerrados ya no parece amenazador, sino el Ron de siempre y yo no soy capaz de decir nada, sólo de llorar como la idota que estoy hecha.

— No llores — me pide un poco mas cerca, tanto que puedo sentir su aliento en mi nariz, tanto que si me moviese un poco nos estaríamos besando -. Me duele cuando lloras — añade muy bajito. Tengo que cerrar los ojos porque las lágrimas no paran y no puedo hablar y decirle que le quiero y que es felicidad lo que provoca el llanto.

Sus labios se posan sobre mis parpados cerrados, mis mejillas, la comisura de mis labios sin dejar de susurrar.

— Claro que quiero besarte. Merlín sabe que sólo podía pensar en ello, pero no así, no con toda mi familia mirando — Continua diciendo mientras sus labios no dejan de depositar pequeños besos en mi cara, calmando mi dolor -. Llevo toda la navidad acarreando una rama de muérdago en el bolsillo, esperando el momento oportuno, pero en esta casa de locos es imposible estar solo — Parece desatado. Mis ojos se han abierto y lo miro mientras habla, sin ser capaz de responderle por miedo a que deje de decirme todas esas cosas maravillosas -. Y esta noche — continua diciendo -, cuando te he visto aparecer… estabas tan… tan… maravillosa. Creí que iba a morirme

"Y yo creo que moriré ahora" — pienso.

— Y yo creo que moriré ahora — termino por decir, incorporándome. Se ha sentado en la cama. Estamos frente a frente, mirándonos sin saber como terminar todo esto.

Nos acercamos poco a poco, como si ambos temiésemos que el otro fuese a empezar a correr en cualquier momento. Pero no es así. Nuestros labios se juntan en un beso tímido.

Me siento rara. Como si besar a Ron fuese algo normal, cotidiano, cuando en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago.

Noto su lengua acariciando mis labios así que los abro, permitiendo que me invada. ¡Merlín! Qué bien besa. Doy gracias a estar sentada porque si estuviese de pie las piernas no me sostendrían.

Sus manos enormes están en mi cabello quitando broches, horquillas y demás armamento que Fleur ha usado para domarlo. Un gemido escapa de mis labios cuando mi pelo cae, al fin, sobre mi espalda, libre y pesado.

No sé el momento en que sus manos encontraron la cremallera de mi vestido, pero debió ser más o menos cuando mis dedos hallaron los botones de su camisa.

Mis dedos se enredan consigo mismos, mientras mis labios no dejan de besarle. Necesito quitarle la camisa, lo necesito, pero mis dedos se niegan a colaborar. Al final lo consigo, arrojando la molesta prenda al otro extremo de la habitación.

Ron me ha hecho levantar para poder quitarme el vestido, momento que he aprovechado para deshacerme de sus pantalones. Así que aquí estamos los dos, en ropa interior y súbitamente llenos de vergüenza.

Toco con mis dedos su pecho, cálido y firme. Deslizándolos por su piel, sin terminar de creer que sea tan suave, incapaz de dejar de mirar las pecas que lo adornan, perdiendo la timidez absorbida por las ganas que tengo de besarle. Me atrae con fuerza, apretándome contra él. Se esta tan bien aquí, contra su pecho, oyendo el latido de su corazón.

Mis manos abren caminos inexplorados en su espalda, trazando dibujos imposibles, mientras mis labios se entretienen dándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

No sé exactamente de dónde viene todo esto, solo sé que en el momento en que me besó de nuevo los limites del mundo se hicieron borrosos.

Nos recostamos en su cama sin dejar de besarnos, de acariciarnos. Suaves gemidos llenaban la pequeña habitación naranja.

— Espera — consigo articular entre sus besos -. Nos van a oír.

Su sonrisa en la oscuridad, justo sobre mí, hace que mi corazón se detenga.

— Nadie va a oírnos — contesta con ese asomo de voz que me hace temblar-. Harry y Ginny lo han planeado todo demasiado bien.

— ¿Cómo?

— Crearon el conjuro de ilusión, así si alguien mira sólo nos vera a Harry y a mi durmiendo. Además pusieron otro distorsionador del sonido, sólo se oyen respiraciones suaves y algún que otro ronquido.

— ¿Por qué pensaron que haríamos ruido? — digo sin entender mucho de lo que va el tema. Ron se tumba a mi lado de costado, me vuelvo para mirarlo. Alarga una mano y me toca la mejilla con suavidad.

— Dicen que no hay manera de que estemos juntos en una habitación en silencio, que al final siempre acabamos gritando — termina de decir sonrojándose. No sé si reír o enfadarme. Al fin opto por la primera opción y empiezo a reír a carcajadas.

Ron me mira con una ceja alzada. Esta tan absolutamente adorable, que la risa va muriendo mientras me acerco para seguir besándole.

Me gustan sus manos, grandes, delicadas y calientes. Me gustan sobre mi piel despertando sensaciones nuevas, desconocidas, extrañas. Me gustan porque me hacen sentir como nunca me hicieron sentir mis propias manos.

Adoro sus labios. Sé con certeza que podría estar años besándolos sin repetir ni una de las maneras que se me ocurren de acariciarlos. Quiero morderlos, lamerlos o simplemente tocarlos suavemente con mis dedos, disfrutando de esa sensación de cosquilleo que producen en mi piel.

Y parecen pasar horas en las que sólo nos rozamos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para nosotros. Quizás sólo es que, después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, no terminamos de creernos que realmente esté sucediendo.

Siempre he sido alguien racional, no demasiado dada a las fantasías propias de la gente de mi edad. Nunca esperé que mi primera vez fuese algo maravilloso, esperaba algo nervioso, torpe… lleno de choques de narices y de intentos fallidos. Me equivocaba.

Desperté con una caricia suave en mi nariz. Abrí los parpados que me pesaban toneladas y vi sus ojos verdes, brillando de felicidad. Nunca los había visto tan llenos de luz, tan esperanzados.

— ¿Eres feliz? — pregunto moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido. No quiero despertar al pelirrojo que duerme abrazado a mi cintura.

— Sí — contesta de la misma forma — . Podría hacer un Patronus enorme — y su sonrisa ilumina el cuarto.

Harry se da la vuelta, dándome la intimidad suficiente para salir de entre los brazos de Ron. Consigo no despertarlo, aunque me parte el corazón irme de esa manera. Me pongo el vestido y después abrazo a mi mejor amigo durante lo que parecen años.

Cuando me meto en mi cama, sólo pienso en una cosa. Que esta noche me ha dado una razón, **La Razón**, para luchar.


End file.
